


Jade's Freaking Bodysuit

by MovieWocher



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, my first time and probably only time writing smut, some cheating involved but we won't get into that too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: NSFWI don't write smut so this one will probably be very bad. But I'll blame it on the that freaking bodysuit that Jade likes to wear. You know that one, the crystal encrusted bodysuit, the skintight transparent bodysuit. And I'll blame it on the lockdown leaving me high and dry.In this story, Perrie couldn't resist it as well. Lockdown or not, she just needs to get it.Don't read if you get offended at this type of fiction.  And maybe after writing and posting this, I can finally get back to my usual stories.
Relationships: Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall, jerrie - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	Jade's Freaking Bodysuit

Jade wasn’t in the best of moods. Her flatmates went out to get food and didn’t tell her. She went out of her room that morning and they were not there, just a note telling her to call or text them what she wants bought. She called, gave them a list, and then gave them a piece of her mind. The lockdown was affecting her like everyone else and every instance to go out safely was something she looked forward to.

She got some biscuits and slammed the pantry door, not caring for any damages. She opened the pack sending some crumbs on the floor and sofa, still not caring. Shoving three pieces on her mouth, she was startled by a knock on the door. She wondered who it was as she walked towards it. She wasn’t expecting anyone or any deliveries. Especially now with the corona virus, people don’t come over unannounced. She peeked through the pinhole and saw Perrie bopping her head while waiting. It wasn’t weird, even without music most of the girls often have some song running through their head. It must be good, when Perrie starting moving her body and raising her arms. Jade then saw she was about to knock again when she realized she had been staring for almost a minute. She smiled to herself, glad no one was there to see her. She has been good with the staring thing but the lockdown left her without practice. She then threw the door open before Perrie’s fist connected with the door.

“Pez! What are you doing here?” Jade raised her arms for a hug but Perrie ignored her and walked inside the flat.

“You, Jade Amelia Thirlwall,” Perrie said as she turned around to face Jade, “had been very naughty.”

“What do you mean?”

Perrie stepped closer, inches separating them, when she slammed the front door shut. “We can’t have anyone barging in while we discuss,” pausing for a brief moment as she smiled at Jade, clearly indicating that discussing was the last thing on her mind, “your actions.”

Jade swallowed nervously as she tried to move away from Perrie but instead found herself pinned to the door. It was only at that point that Jade noticed how dark Perrie’s eyes had gotten and felt the heat emanating from her. “What did I do?”

“Didn’t I tell you to never wear that piece of clothing in public ever again, pet?”

Jade bit her lip, knowing exactly what Perrie was referring to. The crystal encrusted bodysuit that she wore for the last Served episode. It was for one of their music videos that never got to see the light of day. She really liked it so she kept it. She wore it once when Leigh Anne and her went to a party. The following day, Perrie was harping on her. How it barely hid anything from anyone’s imagination. How she should never wear it again. She was surprised. Perrie was in no way a prude, wearing sexy clothes herself so to see her so mad was puzzling. But before they can talk more, Perrie stormed away and that was that. Until today. 

“Perrie errr does Alex know you’re here.”

“He’s not the boss of me.”

“I never said he was. It’s just that he might be worried and ---,”

“Jade, I didn’t come her to talk about Alex. In fact, I don’t want that name coming out of your pretty little mouth. Is that clear?”

“Yes,” Jade answered, her voice higher than usual. “Maybe you’d like some drink or biscuit or ---,”

“What I like is for you,” Perrie cut off Jade for the second time, “to march inside your room like a good little girl and strip down everything. And then find that bloody bodysuit that you like to wear so much and put it on and nothing else.”

“Perrie… I don’t think that’s appropriate.”

“Did I ask for your opinion?” Perrie asked sharply.

Jade shook her head in response.

“Then go to it then.” Perrie stepped backwards releasing her hold on Jade.

“You know, Zack and Holly are ---.”

“Zack and Holly are out and won’t return until I tell them to.”

“Oh.”

“Go on then.”

Jade hesistantly walked to her room, stopping every few steps to look at Perrie to see if this was all a joke. But Perrie was all business, urging her to hurry up with a flick of her hand. Once in her room, Jade stood frozen wondering what the hell was happening. This wasn’t Perrie. Well, she was Perrie but why would Perrie want to see her in her skintight bodysuit and why was she suddenly so commanding. She has to admin it was kinda hot.

“Are you really going to make me wait?” Perrie’s loud voice thundered through her room.

“Err.. no… I’m doing it as fast as I can.” Without thinking, Jade pulled off her oversized shirt and threw it across the room. Then she pulled down her shorts, leaving her in her panties. It was a little embarrassing but this Perrie was making her wet in places that has been ignored since she broke up with her ex. She didn’t want to ruin the bodysuit.

“I’m going to start counting down a minute. You’re going to be sorry if you’re not out here in that bodysuit. Sixty, Fifty-Nine.”

Taking a deep breath, Jade pulled down her panties as she exhaled, leaving her a naked as the day she was born. With her heart beating wildly, she took out the bodysuit and climbed into it. Struggling to zip herself out, luckily knowing a trick, she was able to dress herself. Looking at herself in the mirror, she found herself getting wetter. Her nipples were hard and pebbly. Straining against the material, wanting to be seen. And then looking down, she can see hair sticking out of the suit. Having no boyfriend for the past few month and being stuck in lockdown, she kind of let her hair grew down there. But what was more obscene was how darker it was and the fact that it was shining just a bit more that the rest of the suit. 

“Twenty-nine, twenty-eight.”

Jade woke up from her reverie then rushed to find her shoes.

“Seventeen, Sixteen,”

Back in front of the mirror, Jade took out her hair tie and fluffed her hair, trying to make it look as best as she could.

“Five, four,”

Jade rushed to the door and opened it just as Perrie counted to one. If she thought Perrie’s eyes were dark earlier, now it was fully dilated. All thoughts that this was some prank went out of her head. There was no way Perrie would be reacting that way physically if she wasn’t attracted to her.

“Come here,” Perrie beckoned in a low husky voice from the sofa.

Jade obediently walked and stopped a step away from Perrie. Now more self-conscious as her crotch was at same level as Perrie who was seated. There was no way, she hasn’t noticed how wet Jade was. She could probably smell her. It seemed like hours before Perrie decided to stand up but doing it in such a way that brought her closer. Jade could feel her breath slowly moving up her body. And then they were standing face to face.

Perrie leaned closer and whispered, “Well look at you, Ms. Thirlwall. You’re making me so hot and bothered.”

“Do I?” Jade asked feeling breathless.

“You were all I can think about after seeing you post that picture in Instagram. You are a dirty dirty little girl.”

“I’m sorry. I won’t ---,” Jade gasped as she suddenly felt Perrie’s fingers between her legs, rubbing the material furiously, opening her lips, making her cream. “I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I saw you in this thing. I was wondering If I can cut through a hole in this suit and fuck you with my fingers and make you shout out my name. But it seems like this material is a little too hard.” Then Perrie jerked her thumb upwards hitting her clit. The softness of the skin and the hardness of the crystal making her clit throb wildly. Jade couldn’t help but let out a moan as Perrie focused her attention on her clit, flicking it up and down. Circling around it, her finger moving faster as everything got wetter. And then she tapped on it furiously, and as she scraped her fingernail on it, Jade screamed Perrie’s name and grabbed her hands to stop her movement.

Perrie watched as Jade collapsed on the floor. Sweating and breathing rapidly while covering her crotch. Jade thought she was done, how wonderfully naïve. Perrie waited for this for years. She’s not going to stop now.

“Come on,” Perrie said as she pulled Jade up. “Let’s go inside your room. I know we love doing live shows, but this is one performance your friends are not ready for.”

“What?” Jade was still feeling high from cumming but she stood up and followed Perrie. The next thing she knew, they were inside her room and Perrie didn’t waste time stripping her of the bodysuit. She was then pushed on the bed while Perrie stood over her. Then staring at her intently, Perrie brought the bodysuit to her face and then licked the crotch area clean. Jade swore she never has seen something so hot and sexy. Overcome with lust, she sat up only to be stopped by Perrie’s hands on her shoulders.

“Naa… I’m not done yet.” She then threw the bodysuit over her shoulder and then she crawled between Jade’s legs. “When I’m done with you, you’ll forget everyone you ever slept with.” With a wink, she moved her head down and gave Jade a long slow lick up to her clit. Jade threw her head back and grabbed Perrie’s hair between her hands, pushing her down further, wanting her to move faster. But Perrie did not oblige, she continued with her slow languid licks, taking her sweet time getting to know all of Jade’s secret down there.

“Perrie… faster… go faster… please,” Jade whined as she tried to move her hips against Perrie’s tongue. Perrie looked up, her face glistening with Jade’s fluids. After a second, she crawled up and when they were face to face, leaned down to kiss Jade, tongue battling each other for dominance. Then she moved her hand between Jade’s leg, then after giving her clit a quick squeeze, she shoved two finger inside and started fucking her. The kiss all forgotten, the only sound in the room was Jade’s moans and the sloshing sound of Perrie’s fingers moving in and out of Jade’s wet pussy. When Jade suddenly froze up, Perrie slowed down her assault until she pulled her fingers out completely. She then laid down beside Jade while her fingers slowly and light rubbed round Jade’s clit. The room was quiet except for their labored breathing.

“That was amazing.” Jade said after a few minutes. She pulled Perrie’s hand away and clasped it between hers.

“No, it was you who’s amazing.” Perrie said as she looked at the girl beside her.

“Let me give back,” Jade said as she start to sit up.

“No, it’s okay. I’m tired as fuck. I think I came just by looking at you.”

Jade laid down again. “If I knew that wearing that bodysuit would turn you into this, I would have worn it sooner and more often.”

“Oh no you won’t. That dress is going deep down into the closet.”

“But I really love it.”

“You can love it when we’re together, just us.”

The lapsed into silence again and Perrie was almost asleep when Jade spoke up again.

“What does this mean though?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we don’t have to figure this out right now. I just want to lay my head on my girl’s shoulder and enjoy this moment.”

“Your girl?”

“Yes,” Perrie said as she wrapped her arms around Jade and pulled her closer. “Definitely mine.”


End file.
